Total Drama Phantom
by Chavonnie26
Summary: Basically my version of Total Drama. Story much better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back people. Did you miss me?**

**Everyone of the cast for this fic: NO!**

**Me with slight tears in my eyes: Well you didn't have to be so rude about it! I only put like what 11 people in the hospital with my prank war and those were the villains for Pete's Sake!?**

**Zuko while aiming a dagger at my head: I'M NOT A VILLAIN ANYMORE!**

**Me: Throw that knife and you will be.**

**Zuko lowers the knife and crosses his arms with a scowl on his face at the thought of me being right.**

**Me while wearing a camping uniform: Well I hope you've got your sunscreen and bug spray 'cause we're going on camp!**

**Everyone: WHAT?!**

**Me: Suck it up you big babies. It's not like I can unleash a pack of hungry ecto-infused hot dogs on you in the middle of nowhere!**

**Chavonne: She has a point.**

**Everyone nods their heads slowly as the put down their weapons as I smile a triumphant grin.**

**Me: Now let's get on with the story but first someone special is here to do the disclaimer. Please welcome the one and only Chris McClain!**

**Chris appears in a puff of red smoke.**

**Chris: Thank you Chavonnie for making me camp councillor. I believe you all know me from the Total Drama Series?**

**Everyone looks at me with glares.**

**Me: No worries I told him he can't kill anyone.**

**Dani: Ah but to quote Genie from Aladdin: the Return of Jafar "You'd be surprized what you can live through"**

**Me with an anime sweat drop on my head: You saw through that. Chris quick do the disclaimer.**

**Chris: Chavonnie26 owns only herself, Chavonne, the Catapult of Indescribable Stink and Pain and Camp Ecto-Magic. Sabrina belongs to princessbinas and everyone else belongs to their respective creators. Now let's head over to Total Drama Phantom!**

"Welcome everyone to Camp Ecto-Magic your new home for the rest of the summer." Chavonnie26 said as she stood on a rickety old dock, that had seen better days, with 21 other people.

Everyone looked at her with a look that said 'Really?'

"It was the only name I could think of plus no worries the hot dogs were taken care of remember?" Chavonnie said as she snapped her fingers and everyone's suitcases appeared in a pile behind her.

"How is it we always get dragged into these things?" Chavonne asked as she swatted at some ghost mosquitoes which were annoying everyone.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" Chavonnie asked her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Now that I think about it. No not at all." Chavonne said as a shudder racked her body at the thought of Chavonnie's powers.

"Beastboy there you are! I've been looking for you! You're going to be our head chef!" Chavonnie said as she dragged her boyfriend to the front of the crowd to stand by her but he didn't seem to mind.

"NO!" Shouted all the carnivores dramatically.

"YES!" Shouted all the herbivores at the same time but excitedly.

The omnivores didn't really care.

"Oh give it a break. Think of it as an exciting new experience for your taste buds plus tofu doesn't taste that bad." Chavonnie said while shooting the meat eaters a glare that could kill.

"Yo have you even tried that garbage?" Cyborg asked her angrily.

"Yes, have you?" Chavonnie asked him as everyone watched the verbal battle between her and Cyborg with interest.

"No." Cyborg said dejectedly.

"Now I would like to introduce my fellow camp councillor the one and only Chris McClain and no Danny he's not related to Ember so you can't blast him." Chavonnie said as she wearily eyed Danny who crossed his arms over his chest.

Chris appeared in a puff of red smoke.

"Thank you Chavonnie for giving me this gig. And I see you found contestants that can probably survive my challenges." Chris said as he stood by Chavonnie and gave her a noogie.

Everyone sucked in a sharp breathe and waited to see if Chris might survive. Chavonnie's eyes turned a bright blue and Chris was catapulted into the sky.

"Oops but you should know that the only person I let touch me is my boyfriend." Chavonnie told Chris when he landed.

"Good to know now." Chris said as he tried to fix his hair while looking as green as the sky.

"Why do we have to do this in the ghost zone? I mean we could get killed not only by the challenges but by the ghosts as well." Danny said as he kept turning around obviously looking for the ghosts.

"Relax. Seriously. What ghost in its right mind would attack a person who can warp reality or someone with the power to destabilize them?" Chavonnie said as she wiggled her fingers causing the luggage to move to the four cabins that could be seen on the hill behind her.

"Okay first off we need to make the teams. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and Suki please stand over there." Chavonnie said as she pointed to the area where the luggage had just been.

The listed teens shared a look that was borderline scared and did what she said without hesitation.

"You guys are the Lily Livers." Chavonnie said as she threw them a flag that had a picture of a lily on it.

They sent her glares but didn't argue after seeing what she did to Chris just for touching her.

"Danny, Dani, Chavonne, Raven, and Sabrina please could you float in the air for a bit." Chavonnie asked them politely as they rose into the air above the Lily Livers.

"You guys are the Half and Half's." Chavonnie said as she threw up a flag that had fairies, ghosts, and ravens around the border and in the center was a picture of a cartoon of Half and Half cream for coffee.

Next thing she knew she was covered in black energy and 20 meters in the air.

"Get me down! Get me DOWN! I'm afraid of heights!" Chavonnie screamed in a voice so high that most of the contestants covered their ears in pain.

In a flash of blue she was back on the ground and literally kissing the floor in relief.

"Ow splinter." Chavonnie said as she pulled out a splinter from her lip.

"Dan, Jake, Tucker, Cyborg, and Zuko please step forward." Chavonnie said as she healed her lip but spoke with a small lisp.

"You guys are the Tighty Whities." Chavonnie said as she tossed an underwear shaped flag at the before listed teens.

Little did they know it was actually Jack's old smelly underwear.

"Sam, Jack, Maddie, Vlad, and Alex Russo you guys are the Skunk Punks." Chavonnie said as she threw them a flag with a skunk on it.

"You just love humiliating us don't you?" Vlad asked her as Jack started to ramble on about how the name of his team was the same as the name of his old band and showed the newspaper clipping about it that read '_THE SKUNK PUNKS STINK_'.

"How'd you figure it out?" Chavonnie asked sweetly but anyone could have seen she was forcing herself to.

"Now everyone get to your cabins and I'll call you when it's time for your first challenge and trust me if you thought the prank war was humiliating then you've seen nothing yet." Chavonnie said as her eyes lit up and she smiled a smile you only see on villains.

Everyone gulped and ran to their cabins leaving the two lovebirds and the extremely annoying co-host behind.

_With the Lily Livers…._

"Is she kidding us?" Sokka asked as he caught sight of the cabin.

It was skilfully decorated and each of the four elements were incorporated beautifully.

"This place is way too girly!" Sokka said as he saw all the flowers that were actually growing inside the house.

Katara socked him on the back of the head and said "Shhh she might hear you."

"Well I like it." Toph said as she crashed onto one of the beds and found out the mattress was stuffed with rose petals.

"I wonder how long she had this planned." Suki said as she laid down on her own bed after she checked out her closet and found all her clothes were already there.

"Don't know don't care." Sokka said as he tried out his own bed and found lily petals in his mattress.

"Please may everyone report to the beach by the glass house?" Chavonnie's voice broad casted all over the camp.

"And just when I was getting comfortable." Sokka complained.

_With the Half and Half's….._

"I like her style." Raven said as she saw the black cabin that was outlined in pink, blue and neon green.

There were ghosts, fairies and ravens all carved into the woodwork. The inside was just as black as the outside and each piece of furniture was in each person's favourite colour.

"She knows us so well it's kinda freaky." Sabrina said as she sat down on her pink bed that had fairies carved into the bed frame.

"Agreed." Chavonne said as she sat on her own bed that was electric blue with snowflakes carved into the frame.

"That's my bed!" Dani shouted at Danny.

"No it's mine!" Danny shouted back at her as they fought for the blue bed that had ghosts and space ships carved into it.

"Please may everyone report to the beach by the glass house?" Chavonnie's voice broad casted all over the camp.

"Thank goodness." Raven said as she got up from her own bed that was a deep midnight blue with ravens carved into it.

_With the Tighty Whities….._

"Aw man." Jake said as he saw the all-white cabin that was littered with underwear.

The inside was just as white as the outside and the only bit of colour in the room was the yellow sticky note from Chavonnie that said '_You guys are called the Tighty Whities for a reason.'_

Zuko burned the piece of paper after he read it.

"I swear that girl makes me want to go back to being a villain." Dan said as he marked his bed with an ecto-blast.

"Ditto." Zuko said as he marked his bed by burning part of the bed frame not even noticing the intricate flame designs on the headboard that took Chavonnie hours to do by hand.

"Please may everyone report to the beach by the glass house?" Chavonnie's voice broad casted all over the camp.

"Finally." Tucker shouted as he marched out the room ready to demand for his electronics back.

He was already going into tech withdrawal.

_With the Skunk Punks….._

"She really did spare no expense." Sam said when she saw the cabin was one big tree that had vines growing around it.

"Definitely." Maddie said as she saw the inside.

It looked like the furniture was actually growing out of the cabin and each bed looked like it was done according to their personalities. Alex crashed on the couch and munched on some pretzels as she turned on the TV and played a movie.

"I still can't believe I have to be on the same team as that buffoon and a teenage girl we don't even know." Vlad muttered under his breath but said buffoon heard him all the same.

"I'd watch what you say Vlad. Chavonnie let me keep all my weapons." Jack said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Please may everyone report to the beach by the glass house?" Chavonnie's voice broad casted all over the camp.

"This is going to be fun." Sam said as she headed out the door.

"I just want to stay here on the couch..." Alex mumbled and got up.

_At the challenge…_

"Your first challenge is a little something that me and princessbinas came up with called Stank Dodge Ball!" Chavonnie said as she stood in front of everyone who were seated in the stands.

"Uhhh what is Stank Dodge Ball?" Aang asked her as he rubbed his eye.

"WHOOO! I love a good game of STANKBALL!" Cyborg shouted.

"Good for you, robot I don't know." Alex said blatantly.

Beast Boy appeared beside Chavonnie but in a chef's uniform.

"So do I. That's why I chose it for the first challenge." Chavonnie said as she gave BB a little kiss on the cheek.

"I hate dodge ball!" Danny complained as Chris came up to Chavonnie and Beastboy with a duffle bag that had stink lines coming from it.

"Why is there a foul smell coming from that bag?" Sabrina asked while pinching her nose.

"Ugh! Don't tell me you went dumpster diving in Max's room! It smells like a cow died in there!" Alex said while looking as green as the water and sky outside.

"Who's Max?" Vlad asked her though it was a little obvious he didn't want to know.

"My younger brother who loves causing chaos without magic. He's the one you found in the hamper during your pranks. I was forced here because of that, old man! You know what, you look like Professor Crumbs and he is over 1000 years old!" Alex responded with typical teenage wit.

Vlad glared at her for calling him an old man but she just laughed.

"Your fun to annoy. Much more fun than Justin!" Alex said as she clutched her sides from laughing so much.

Vlad sighed at that and thought 'Great now I have to deal with another teen that has a teen wit. Danny and his friends are bad enough.'

"Can I please have your attention?" Chavonnie asked while hoping to get the challenge started.

The fumes from the bag were starting to get to her and most of the contestants in the front row.

"Good. Ok rules are you get hit with the ball you're out. So basically dodge ball rules but here's the catch. This is the ball." Chavonnie said as she unzipped the bag and showed everyone a ball made up of heaven knows what that stank like Beastboy and Max's rooms put together.

"There is no way I'm playing dodge ball with that!" Vlad shouted as he made a move to leave.

"Who said you have a choice?" Chavonnie asked him as he seemed to be frozen.

"First team completely out has to vote someone off tonight at the bon fire ceremony and the team with the last person standing gets a huge reward." Chavonnie said as more stankballs appeared around the room for the game.

"Please tell me it's meat!" Cyborg and Tucker shouted at Chavonnie at the same time.

"No you tech-loving carnivores it's not meat but something way better." Chavonnie said while shaking her head at the two carnivores who humphed and crossed their arms at her response.

"A change of the team name?" Zuko asked hopefully.

Chavonnie sent him a look that said 'Did you really just ask me that?'

"You all have 10 minutes to come up with a strategy then when the buzzer goes you begin. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on dinner. Somehow tameranian spices and ectoplasm ended up in the spice rack and now we have mutant tofu lasagnes running around the property." Chavonnie said as she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke with Beastboy and Chris.

Outside the tinted windows the sounds of a fight could clearly be heard.

_With Chavonnie, Chris and Beastboy…._

"How is it ectoplasm when mixed with tameranian spices is immune to my powers?" Chavonnie asked as she fired a Fenton Bazooka at the mutant lasagnes.

"No clue." Chris said as he battled his own lasagne in a Fenton Peeler.

"How are we supposed to take 'em down and round them up for next week's challenge?" Beastboy asked as he transformed into a t-rex to battle a particularly big one.

"Lure them into a trap with ectoplasm?" Chris suggested as one lasagne bit off his weapon.

"Good idea." Chavonnie said as she conjured up a vat of ectoplasm in the cave that was nearby.

The lasagnes immediately stopped fighting them and ran into the cave. Once they were all in the cave Chavonnie closed it with a boulder.

"That has to be the longest ten minutes of my life." Chavonnie said as she almost fainted with exhaustion.

"Ditto. I'm a TV show host not a warrior." Chris said as he retracted the Fenton Peeler and looked just as exhausted as BB and Chavonnie.

"Well at least we caught them for next week's challenge." BB said as they all teleported back to the glass house in which the challenge was being hosted.

The scene that greeted them was everyone at each other's throats literally in some cases.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Chavonnie roared when she saw everyone fighting.

"He/She started it!" they all shouted in unison and got back to fighting.

"I don't care who started it but I'm ending it!" Chavonnie yelled and everyone but her, BB and Chris were covered in a blue glow and thrown in different directions.

"Now that I have your attentions. It's now time for the challenge and please try not to kill each other." Chavonnie said as she, BB and Chris sat down in the stands.

Everyone lined up in their teams and faced one another.

"Oh and before I forget. No one can use their powers and begin!" Chavonnie said as she rested her head on Beastboy's shoulder.

The moment Danny heard her say that he took up a ball and threw it at Vlad. It hit with dead (Really pad pun) accuracy.

"Why you little –"Vlad growled but was cut off by more stankballs being thrown at him all of which hit him with complete accuracy.

"Vlad you're out and you might want to consider getting a shower." Chavonnie said as she tried to find any sign of Vlad under the mess.

Soon everyone but Cyborg and Sabrina were out and the Skunk Punks were heading for elimination that night.

"Dang girl you're good." Cyborg said as he threw a stank ball in her direction.

"Why thank you." Sabrina said as she dodged Cyborg's throw and hid behind a section of the stands as Cyborg kept firing at her but she dodged each time all while holding a ball close to her chest.

Everyone else was watching the challenge like one might watch an interesting tennis match.

"Go Sabrina!" Chavonnie and the Half and Half's cheered.

"Let's go Cyborg!" Beastboy and the Tighty Whities cheered.

It looked like the challenge might end in a tie until…

"ACHOO!" Chavonnie sneezed and some of her powers leaked out and froze Cyborg in place just long enough for Sabrina to throw her ball and hit him.

"Congratulations Sabrina you just won the challenge!" Chavonnie announced as Cyborg became unfrozen.

"No fair I was frozen from your sneeze!" Cyborg complained to Chavonnie as she came down the stands with the Half and Half's.

"Life got fair? Why wasn't I told?" Chavonnie asked sarcastically causing Cyborg to cross his arms and pout.

"Half and Half's you just won the challenge. I bet you want to know what your reward is right?" Chavonnie asked them when they calmed down a little.

They nodded.

"Your reward is…... A hot tub and you can use it for the rest of the summer." Chavonnie said as a black, blue, green and pink hot tub appeared outside their cabin.

They cheered and ran to go enjoy it.

"Skunk Punks I'll see you tonight at the campfire." Chavonnie said as she, BB and Chris disappeared dramatically in a puff of blue smoke.

_At dinner, in the dining hall with the Skunk Punks…_

"So who are we voting off?" Alex asked her team as she ate her salad.

"Please vote me off please. I'd rather face a catapult than stay here." Vlad pleaded.

"OK." The Skunk Punks said in unison.

_At dinner, in the dining hall with everyone else…._

"Yo there no way I'm eating this slop." Cyborg shouted as he and Tucker stomped towards the kitchen to give Beastboy a piece of their minds.

Cyborg yanked open the door and found that no one was in the kitchen.

"If you have any complaints not regarding the food please see me tomorrow at breakfast." Chavonnie's voice broadcasted over the intercom system.

Cyborg and Tucker grumbled to themselves and sat back down in their seats.

_At the campfire that night….._

"Campers at most camps marshmallows represent a delicious treat, at this camp they represent life. If you receive a marshmallow you are safe. If you don't it's the Catapult of Indescribable Stink and Pain for you." Chavonnie said as she faced the Skunk Punks with a plate of marshmallows in her hand.

"Sam, Jack and Maddie you guys are safe." Chavonnie said as she tossed them each a marshmallow (Vegan of course).

"This is the final marshmallow if you don't get it you're out and you can't come back. Ever." Chavonnie said as she put emphasis on the last word and saw that Alex and Vlad didn't look nervous.

In fact Vlad actually looked excited.

"Alex you're in Vlad you're out." Chavonnie said getting right to the point as she tossed Alex the marshmallow.

"Finally." Vlad said as he walked to the catapult that was filled with whatever Chavonnie could find in the bottom layers of filth in Max and Beastboy's rooms.

"Totsiens jy groot vrug lus. Next stop failing Afrikaans!" Chavonnie said as she launched Vlad into the sky.

As soon as he was out of sight she turned to the camera.

"What an exciting episode! Who will win? Who will lose? Will Tucker be able to survive without his technology and Cyborg without his meat? Will I pass Afrikaans? The answers to these questions and more next time on total. Drama. PHANTOM!" Chavonnie said to the camera and as she shouted the last word the screen went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Goeie middag my vriende en welkom om die laaste episode van die totale drama spook.**

**Everyone looks at me with confused looks.**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**Me: Oops sorry I've been working on my Afrikaans a lot lately but it was worth it. 85% Whoo!**

**Everyone: Ohhh **

**Me: Also I know it hasn't been a week yet but I just can't wait to get this chapter started and I'm also afraid of losing my inspiration for it and also a quick shout out to Readoholic (Guest) for reviewing Avatar meets Spirit. This chapter's for you. Also thanks princessbinas for following me and favouriting this story.**

**Cyborg: Enough self-publicizing you big headed Leo and onto the story.**

**Me: Well somebody's a little sore about the last challenge.**

**Cyborg: Well you would be too if you got beat by a girl because of another girl's sneeze.**

**Me: Well I hope you have fun in this chapter because it's gonna be a riot. (Whispers 'For me, BB and the audience that is)**

**Me while wearing the same camping uniform from the first episode: Sabrina since you won the last challenge could you please do the disclaimer.**

**Sabrina while relaxing in the hot tub with Dani, Danny, Chavonne and Raven: Sure. Chavonnie26 owns only Chavonne, herself, Camp Ecto-Magic, the mutant lasagnes, the mutant plants, the mutant spiders, the griffin and the Catapult of Indescribable Stink and Pain. I belong to princessbinas. And everyone else belongs to their respective creators.**

**Me: Well put and did you have to give away the challenge?**

**Sabrina: You already did in the last chapter.**

**Me with an anime sweat-drop on my head: Right. Well without further ado here's chapter two.**

**Everyone but Beastboy groans.**

**Me: What did I say?**

**Beastboy shrugs.**

"Hope you all had an enjoyable week." Chavonnie said as she addressed the group of people in front of her in the mess hall.

"Are you kidding me?! I had to go a full week without my babies and meat!" Tucker shouted at her as his team mates kept him from attacking her but more for his sake than hers.

"Consider it practice for the rest of the season because as long as you're on this island you won't get any meat or tech. Cyborg's tech being the exception." Chavonnie said as she sat back and pretended to examine her nails.

"Please can you get to today's challenge?! He's stronger than he looks!" Jake shouted as more people helped restrain Tucker but he was slowly inching forward towards his goal.

"The challenge today is a two parter. The first part will be revealed when we reach the location but first everyone eat up you're going to need your energy." Chavonnie said with a sly smile and got up to sit with her boyfriend.

Everyone shared scared looks and, in that moment of lost focus, Tucker managed to break free and charged at Chavonnie. His face then met the invisible force field that protected her and Beastboy.

"Nice try. We figured either you, Sokka or Cyborg might try to attack us so we put up this barrier to make sure we didn't get hurt." Chavonnie said as she tried to hide her giggles.

"Good to know." Tucker said as he slid down the force field wall.

"Tuck are you ok?" Chavonne said as she flew over to her boyfriend to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine." Tucker said as his medically trained girl friend gave him a good going over and helped him to his feet.

"Just be glad you can't run that fast." Chavonne said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and flew back to her seat.

Tucker slowly got up and went back to his seat but not before sending Chavonnie a glare that would make Sam and Raven proud. Chavonnie didn't react except for finishing off her breakfast of tofu eggs and tofu bacon. Soon everyone was finished their breakfasts and were outside a huge cave that had a massive boulder in front of it.

"I bet you're all wondering what we're doing here am I right?" Chavonnie asked as she took a seat on a level rock by the boulder.

Everyone nodded in sync.

"Your challenge today is to reach the back of this cave and bring back the treasure chest to me. Pretty simple right? Well here's the deal. You can't use your powers but you can choose your own weapons and I'll make them appear." Chavonnie said as loud roars and growls came from inside the cave.

Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"And if we don't want to do it?" Chavonne asked as she wearily eyed the boulder that was starting to get cracks in it.

"Who said you have a choice? I certainly didn't." Chavonnie retorted as she also eyed the boulder.

"Ok line up to receive your weapons." Chavonnie said as everyone lined up in front of her.

"I'll have my usual blade." Sabrina said as she was first in line.

Chavonnie nodded and a diamond-titanium mix blade with sapphire shaped butterflies inside with a platinum-titanium mix with a pink sapphire butterfly hilt appeared in Sabrina's hands.

"Remember no magic." Chavonnie warned her as she left the line to stand by the boulder.

"Bow and griffin-fletched arrows please." Chavonne asked Chavonnie nicely.

Chavonnie snapped her fingers and Chavonne was suddenly decked out in Robin Hood like clothes with her own bow and quiver.

"Nice." Chavonne said as she went to stand by Sabrina who was practicing her sword fighting.

"I'd like my sonic cannon back online." Cyborg said as he towered over Chavonnie but only by a little.

"Sure." Chavonnie said as she opened up the panel in Cyborg's arm, shrank and started fiddling around inside it.

After a few seconds of fiddling around inside of it, Chavonnie's head poked out from inside Cyborg's arm and she said in a high pitch voice "Try it now."

"That's so freaky I don't even know where to start." Cyborg said as he shot his cannon at a nearby tree.

It was back to full power and just the way he liked it.

"Thanks." Cyborg said as Chavonnie crawled out his arm and turned back to normal.

"No prob." Chavonnie said in her normal voice as Cyborg went to stand by the boulder.

"Ecto-Bo-Staff please." Maddie asked Chavonnie.

Chavonnie clapped her hands and everyone got their preferred weapon.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Zuko asked her as he gripped his swords.

"Didn't feel like it plus I was going to give it to you one by one but the boulders cracking. See ya I'll be in the mess hall." Chavonnie said as she teleported back to camp.

Everyone was wondering why she made such a hasty exit until they saw the boulder crack open and an army of mutant plants, tofu lasagnes and spiders that looked like they were out for blood flooded out of the cave.

"SPIDER!" Chavonne screeched and jumped into Tucker's arms.

He then collapsed from the extra weight.

"Okay who's bright idea was to put an army of spiders in there? I hate spiders, but at least I'm not very afraid of them anymore. Yeah, I learned to suck it up. Now if you need me it's time to squash some bugs." Sabrina said as she charged at the mutant spiders swinging her sword like crazy.

"Technically spiders are arachnids not bugs." Raven said in her monotone as she used her bo-staff to battle one of the lasagnes.

"I don't care what their called only that I can squash 'em." Sokka said as he threw his boomerang at some vines that we're holding Suki captive.

"Anybody got a really big can of bug spray?" Tucker asked as he battled a spider with a Fenton Lipstick.

"I think it's a little late for that." Alex said as she swatted one of the spiders with her giant laser shooting fly-swatter.

"I got the chest!" Sabrina shouted as she came out the cave with a medium sized treasure chest that looked like it weighed a ton.

The moment she said that all the mutants locked onto her and started chasing after her.

"Chavonne catch!" Sabrina yelled as she tossed the chest to Chavonne who caught it and ran towards camp.

After that it became a relay between the Half and Half's until they arrived at the mess hall where Chavonnie was waiting.

"Great you guys got my books back." Chavonnie said as she opened up the chest with a lion shaped charm and pulled out a book that had a white cover with a gold griffin on it that looked very well used.

"All that….for a BUNCH OF BOOKS?!" Chavonne yelled at her as the others entered the room.

"WHAT?!" The others shouted in unison.

"So I guess you don't want the reward?" Chavonnie asked as if they hadn't just risked their lives for a treasure chest of books.

"All in favour of roasting her alive?" Zuko asked as he lit up his palms with fire.

"I." Everyone said in unison as they levelled their weapons at Chavonnie.

"Uh guys? You do realize there's a giant griffin behind you right?" Chavonnie asked them as she stared behind them with fear evident on her face.

"Nice try we're not falling for-"Zuko started to say until he was cut off mid-sentence by Sabrina's scream.

"She wasn't lying." Sabrina shouted as the griffin made off with her.

"Oh great princessbinas is gonna kill me." Chavonnie muttered under her breathe but everyone heard her none the less.

When she noticed everyone giving her glares she said "I mean uh we gotta save Sabrina and Chris from that griffin."

"Chris was taken too?" Danny asked her suspiciously.

"Yeah he was taken this morning. What did you think your second challenge was? A walk around the property?" Chavonnie asked him as she tossed him the book she was holding.

"In that book there's everything you need to know about defeating griffins. Good luck. Bonus points to whoever saves Sabrina." Chavonnie said as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well she was a whole lotta help." Alex said as she glared at the spot where Chavonnie was.

"What did you expect? I know her the best and I know for a fact that's she's so lazy that a sloth seems faster." Chavonne said as she rummaged through the treasure chest to find four other books like the one Danny was holding.

"That actually explains a lot." Dani said as she looked out the window in the direction of the large mountain on the island that the griffin was nesting in.

"Ok the only way to defeat a griffin is oh this can't be right." Danny said as he read the book aloud so everyone knew how to defeat it.

"What does it say?" Katara asked him as she tried to grab the book.

"Looks like we have to break out the climbing gear and the microphones." Chavonne said as she read her own copy of the book.

"WHAT DOES IT SAY?!" Everyone without a book shouted at the people who did have a book.

"They only way to defeat a griffin is to sing it into submission. Also that no one's powers work anywhere near a griffin." Chavonnie's voice said although no one could see her.

"Yo you've got to be kidding us." Jake shouted at her even though he couldn't see her.

"I kid you not. Wonder why I'm sending you guys and not going myself? You know what I'll help you guys with the griffin. See you at the top of the mountain." Chavonnie's voice said until it got replaced by static.

"Well at least she's gonna help." Alex said as she got a good look at the mountain.

_1 ½ hours later….._

"What took you guys so long?" Chavonnie asked when everyone was at the top of the mountain.

"Unlike some of us who can teleport we had to walk." Maddie said as she sat down.

"Well at least you're here. So what song should we do to get back our friends wait correction our friend and my annoying soon to be fired co-host back?" Chavonnie asked as she pointed to the equipment she had set up by some unlucky interns.

"Love Me Love Me by Big Time Rush?" Chavonne asked as she was the only one not exhausted.

"A Friend Like Me from the movie?" Dani asked hopefully.

"Cruella De Vil in honour of you?" Zuko suggested knowing that it would get a reaction out of anybody.

Anybody but Chavonnie.

"The Ghost Inside by Broken Bells?" Sam suggested.

Chavonnie gave her a look that said loud and clear 'There is no way in the Ghost Zone we're singing that.'

"High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup?" Jake suggested.

"If I Ruled The World by Big Time Rush?" Dan suggested much to the surprize of everyone.

"Those are all good but the song we're gonna sing is Hero in Me by Emily Osment." Chavonnie said as she got up with a CD in her hand and walked over to the CD player.

"Girls get ready to sing. Boys take notes." Chavonnie said as she tossed each girl a microphone.

Surprisingly the words for the song appeared in the air before them.

"You know I used to hear a voice that said

Troubles coming better stay in bed

Then I even tried to run away

Cause I didn't even know my own strength

I was shocked, no I couldn't believe." Chavonnie sang as she got into the song and even did a few dance moves that told everyone she needed more than a few dance lessons.

"My world rocked, it was news to me

When I looked in the mirror today

I looked back and I heard me say

I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it!" Toph sang in a surprisingly gentle and sweet voice knowing the words even though she couldn't see them.

"I Got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be!

Someone to rely on and looks good on TV

To save the day, is part of the routine

Out of my way, this is the job for me!" The girls sang in unison as the boys snuck into the cave to get Chris and Sabrina out.

"I could fly if I just had the cape

X-ray vision would be cool one day

Need the power, c'mon feel the rush

You better look out for my

One, two, punch." Maddie sang with the voice of an angel.

"Now I got my own boots to fill

New identity, what a thrill

Break it out gonna right the wrongs

In my mind, I can hear my theme song

Feel it, Try it, No I can't deny it." Dani sang in a slightly deep voice but it suited her just fine.

"I Got the hero in me, it's all I wanna be!

Someone to rely on and looks good on TV

To save the day, is part of the routine

Out of my way, this is the job for me!

I gotta own it, breathe it, live it like I mean it

Feel it, try it, know I can't deny it." Sam sang her voice both beautiful yet slightly frightening.

"In control it's so good to go

Yeah, figured it out and it's time you know

There's a hero in me

It's all I wanna be (all I wanna be)

Someone to rely on

Looks good on TV (yeah)" Alex sang her voice sounding just like Selena Gomez.

"Save the day it's part of the routine

Out of my way this is a job for me

There's a hero in me

It's all I wanna be (all I wanna be)

Some to rely on

Looks good on TV." Chavonne sang her voice sounding just like Chavonnie's.

"Save the day it's part of the routine

Out of my way this is a job for me

There's a hero in me, yeah

There's a hero in me...

Oh oh oh whoa whoa whoa." Katara sang as she ended the song.

By that time Danny was carrying Sabrina bridle-style and had also dragged Chris out from inside the cave. And the griffin was fast asleep.

"We weren't that boring were we?" Chavonne asked Tucker who was helping Danny get the unconscious Chris onto the stretcher that they brought with them.

"No you were great also looks like you guys win again. And my team lost." Tucker said the last part sadly but got a kiss from his girlfriend to make up for it.

"Let's head back before the griffin wakes up." Chavonnie suggested as she took Sabrina off Danny's hands and looked prepared to teleport everyone back to camp.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard you come up with." Dan said.

"I'd watch what you say Dan. I have more than a few ways to make your life more miserable than it already is." Chavonnie said as they walked out of range of the griffin's spell.

"Duly noted." Dan said as everyone teleported back to camp in a flash of blue.

"So the reward for this week is you guys get to choose who gets voted off this week." Chavonnie said the Half and Half's when they were all back at camp.

"Easy." Sabrina said as Chavonnie put her on one of the mess hall benches.

"Dan." The Half and Half's said in unison.

"Good to know." Chavonnie said as she pulled out a thermos out of nowhere and sucked Dan in.

"Back to Clockwork with you." Chavonnie said as the thermos rattled and shaked.

"But I reformed." Dan's voice said from the thermos.

"Sorry but you were here only on parole. You still have quite a few years left on your sentence. So as Wulf would say adiaŭ kaj mi ne ŝatas vin." Chavonnie said as the thermos disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"You just said 'Good bye and I don't like you' you know that right?" Tucker asked Chavonnie as she walked to the door.

"I know. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go develop an anti-Griffin shield so this doesn't happen again." Chavonnie said as she left the room.

When she was sure she was alone she turned to the camera and said "Yet another exciting episode. Will Tucker get me back for taking his electronics? Will the griffin make another appearance? When will I fire Chris? And when did I learn to speak Esperanto? The answers to these questions and more on the next episode of Total Drama PHANTOM!"

The screen then goes black.


End file.
